


details about galo thymos

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, lio fotia vs galos huge fucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: "Lio has never really been attracted to goodness. Not inherently. After agreeing rather easily to Galos plan to patch-up and clean up the entire earth though - he figures maybe there’s more to his wish fulfillment than gratitude."or galo is a sweet idiot and lio wants to choke on his dick in a romantic way
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	details about galo thymos

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired. i will edit tags in the morning probably. maybe. 
> 
> happy birthday j. i would've written for ur jjba brainworms but this has been in the drafts for a while.

Galo is an idiot. 

This a universal truth. Water is wet. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Galo Thymos is a loud, cocky, idiot with a big-mouth who knows nothing about nuance and intricacy. Thus is universal truth. It's absolute. Even better yet a given. 

Lio had known that from the beginning. From the start of their adventures after he was caught by a shirtless Galo, to them saving the world together. Lio knew Galo was an idiot when he named the Deus x Machina the Galon de Lio. He knew Galo was an idiot after he kept coming up with ridiculous names for their moves like this was a scene out of a comic book and not a life-threatening danger. Lio knew Galo was the biggest idiot in the world when he crashed into the core just to save his life when it was at risk. 

Galo was especially stupid when he swallowed the promare flame and breathed life back into Lio. Instead of making a comment about something a brute like Galo should, like the lip-to-lip contact - Galo was more worried about lighting a flame as number one firefighter. Unlike Lio - who was worried about the burning warmth that came less from flames and more from him than anything - Galo was worried about something as adorably trivial as that. 

Lio Fotia doesn’t know why he finds it so endearing, either. He’s got no control over the rapidly beating heart in his chest when he sees the blue-haired bastard. Even catching him in the corners of his eyes is an overwhelming feeling - the tiny glint of mischief as they patrol the never ending city and rebuild it from the ground up. The cocky smile on his face when a little kid comes up to him and calls Galo his hero. 

There’s just something eye-catching about Galo Thymos, and that much had been obvious before the two of them had saved the world. It would make Lio an idiot if he didn’t see it. The licking flames of heat that burned in Lios gut had little to do with being a burnish at all when Galo was around and he had always hated that. 

Galos is mesmerizing in everything he does. His bruteish desires are made-up for with considerate actions. Every life is valuable, one to be saved. Justice for Galos is simple like black and white, but not in a bad way. In a way that makes you wish that everything in life really was just as easy. 

They saved the world together - but it wasn’t Lio who was ready to deal with the aftermath. Infact, if it weren’t for Galo and his gleaming confidence, Lio was sure he would’ve faltered. Lio is not a hero. Lio never wanted to be a hero. He was certain he would live and die as some kind of martyr but things don’t always end up that way. He was not supposed to be a hero. He didn’t want anyone to find out that he was by technicality either. 

Galo washes away his worries like a wave crashing into the tide. A loud, roaring expression of action and power. Galo gloats, flexes his muscles for everyone to see, and does it so perfectly stupid no one dreams to stand in his way. 

Lio certainly doesn’t. No matter the blonde may try to roll his eyes at the ridiculous antics of his.. friend? Lio hopes Galo never, ever stops gloating. Galo is a big, stupid beam of light. A flicker of warmth that licks all of Lios emotional wounds with affection and care. More than that ease, and even more than - obliviousness. He doesn’t imagine his companion has any idea the effects that he has. 

How could he? What kind of man is shirtless everyday of his life, unprovoked, and cares what other people think? Certainly not Galo. Not him with that cheeky smile, and rambunctious laugh, and the kind of hyperactivity that could make someone tired by just looking. 

Galo is wholly good. 

Lio has never really been attracted to goodness. Not inherently. After agreeing rather easily to Galos plan to patch-up and clean up the entire earth though - he figures maybe there’s more to his wish fulfillment than gratitude. 

In the days following the Great Blaze, it was mostly a matter of making connections. Connecting to other countries and places using what technology hadn’t been burned down in the process of everything. After that, work was split. Meetings were called with Galo and Lio and the rest of the combined forces being at the forefront. 

Galo had no experience with politics, obviously - so Ignis took care of it like any good leader would. Galo was mostly there to be a handsome mascot. Lio was also involved in the clean-up processes, given he was a former burnish and knew the most about cleaning up ash, for better or for worse. The meetings were boring and uneventful like most meetings in life are. 

Everyone was basically told to help-out locally. For the rebuilt clean-up forces, this was a relatively easy task. Machines cleaned up the ash while Lucia and other scientists figured out ways to store it and what to do with it. Citizens with building abilities and experience connected with pros to build shelters and other immediately important locations. 

Galos job was easy, as was Lios - clean up. Neither of them had much experience doing anything else. 

And cleaning up should’ve been easy. It was as straight-forward as a world, post the apocalypse could be. It requires little thought and was something even someone like Galo could do. They would clean up the streets of the city for as long as they could and rebuild society from the ground up. It would be easy for now - not having to get too involved in the politics of the situation. Slowly but surely, things would return to normal and it would be _fine_. Lio repeats this to himself every single day - that things would be fine in the end. 

At first - he believed it too. Foolish truthfully, but it didn’t stop him from trying. It had been fine at first, if not difficult but nothing more difficult than being a Burnish had been. Society has crumbled to ash and all Lio had planned was to get by. Cleaning up, sleeping in shelters, speaking with higher-ups. For several weeks it had been routine and Lio hadn’t expected anything would change. 

Even cleaning with Galo had been.. fine. Lio could swallow the feeling in his throat when he saw shirtless Galo with sweat dripping down his neck and chest. The way blue hairs stuck to his forehead, the bob of his throat as he swallowed down water rapidly under the blazing sun. Lio could deal with the flustering feeling of seeing Galo… so different. Still rambunctious, still loud, still stupid. 

Lio could handle Galo. He could. When Galo offers to play games while cleaning - Lio could handle it just fine. 

_“Lio - this is boring,” Galo pouts. The bag of trash is ridiculously heavy by now, but Galo carries it just fine somehow. Lio ignores his please, continuing to examine rubble and trash with gloved hands. But Galo, unwavering, whines again and again. Until Lio lets out a little tired sigh that makes Galo beam - because that means Lio is gonna respond. Lio pretends he doesn’t notice that, putting on indifference like a magician's hat as he sighs._

_“We’re cleaning up trash, Galo,” Lio says pointedly “It’s not supposed to be fun,”_

_Galo holds the bag of debris with one-hand (seriously, what the fuck? is it not heavy) before using a free-hand to wag a finger at Lio. The blonde wonders what business his hands have being so big and his scowl grows deeper. Galo looks absolutely pleased with himself. Whatever comes out of his mouth right then is going to grate on the smaller man's nerves._

_Galo is stupid but unforgiving._

_“No no my dear Lio,” And Lio chokes a little on his spit because hearing Galo say “my” and his name in the same sentence is doing something strange to him “It can only be fun if we make it fun,”_

_“No,” Lio says preemptively and his companion is frowning. Drooping his shoulders and twisting his stupid handsome face into a frown. Lio wavers like a leaf, holding the choice a few seconds longer for the sake of his pride, before sighing. Galo lights up all over. Lio is whipped terribly._

_“Fine,” he presses his lips into a thin line, crossing arms over his chest. Galo smiles even bigger and Lio wonders if his face ever hurts from just how much he seems to grin._

_“What did you have in mind, Firefighter?,”_

_The nickname is fond, masked underneath layers of sarcasm and weary indifference but Galo always notices. Stupid but not quite as stupid as Lio tries to believe but he doesn’t adress it. He makes his way across Lio on the abandoned street. It’s covered in ash and debri - but Galo is standing in the middle, so the view is nice._

_Galo holds the bag open with his hands and nods at Lio. He raises a brow, confused and it looks like Galo is too. He pauses - thinks for while, then shrugs at Lio with newfound will._

_“Here - I’ll hold the bag open and you toss stuff in here. Then when you make 3 points I’ll move back, and we can do it again!,” Galo explains excitedly._

_Lio rolls his eyes, but panics a little too. He’s never been entirely athletic, relying on Burnish powers and agility, but his hand-eye coordination is questionable at best._

_“This is stupid,” Lio says, picking up the thing he feels like he has half a chance of throwing and getting into the bag. He tosses it a few times, and flicks his wrist towards the bag. It misses by a bit and Galo lets out an indignant “0 points,”_

_And Lio tries again, and falls again. He always misses by a little, getting increasingly frustrated with the whole scenario. Why the fuck does he keep missing? His annoyance bubbles underneath but Lio is too stubborn a person to give up now. Fuck the game, it was the principle of the thing._

_Galo is half-paying attention to the game but is all too distracted by Lio and how adorable he looks frustrated. All the focus pooling in his eyes, blonde brows furrowed together and tongue sticking out like a cat in the sun. Precious, rounded cheeks burning red from frustration. Skin on his shoulders and arms red from the sun._

_It was the 10th try that Galo drops the bag. Lio is about to snap at him to pick it up because damn it - it wasn’t over yet but he’s jogging over to Lio with a small smile._

_“You’ve got the right angle but you’re not using enough force,” Galo says sagely. The blonde is pouting, getting ready to swear like some kind of sailor until Galo is standing behind him. His shadow cages Lio’s until it disappears._

_Something foggy fills Lios brain when he feels Galos chest so close to his head. Eventually Lios body is pressed against Galos chest, his clothed back against his naked torso. Lio wants to protest if it’s really necessary to be this close for the demonstration but the words crumble in his mouth. Galos strong, big hands come around Lio’s wrist - wrapping around his thumb and forefinger it so easily. Lio is pinned, caught like a bird with an arrow, against Galo. Galo who is so big, so strong, but so gentle with Lio like his wrist is fragile. He feels like he can’t breathe, feels dizzy because Galo smells a little like sweat but mostly like sun. Like a summer sidewalk._

_And he’s just so close. So, horribly close. Galo dips his head down next to Lio’s neck to speak softer to him, wraps his large hand around Lio’s that’s holding the debri and says something softly._

_“Move your wrist like this first,” Galo instructs gently. Lio listens, because he really isn’t sure he could compel himself to do anything else, and Galo smiles._

_“There you go,” comes next. Everything is so hot. “Now flick your wrist with more force - should make it in. I’ll help,”_

_God. Fuck. Jesus Christ. Lio takes a deep, deep breath because if he doesn’t he might’ve died from holding his breath._

_“Y...Yeah. Right,” And Lio tries to focus as best he can with Galo pressed against this back like this. He tries, gets it in, and Galo lets out a quiet cheer. Conscious of Lio in a way he wasn’t expecting._

_“See! Not so bad, right?,”_

_And Lio says something back but he isn’t sure the words come out. Galo laughs and everything feels hot all over. Galo, in that moment, has no idea. That is the truth._

_Lio is all too aware._

The knowledge that Galo is.. that much stronger than him is information that pays no money to live in Lio’s head. The thoughts of Galo.. how big and strong and gentle Galo can be when he wants to be, when he _needs_ to be, is Lio Fotias biggest vice. The rapid beat in his heart always increases when Galo is around like some kind of reminder that Lio’s heart had not been his for a long, long time now. 

Months pass. Life gets easier, slowly but surely. As society re-integrates some things because harder, mostly having to do with supply distribution. The teams are paired off on floors in one building funded by some government figure. Lio isn’t sure he cares that much. Lio just knows that he leaves on the same floor as Galo - across the narrow hallway in his one little room. And because he lives across the way from Galo, he knows more than he needs too. 

It’s far from perfect. The buildings are small, rooms even smaller and the floor plan is squeezed. On the bottom floor is a soup kitchen where they volunteer and citizens. Everyone eats last - the spirit of sacrifice still heavy in all of them. Distribution is a struggle that no one is sure about navigating. 

Time has passed and Lio has managed, like some kind of moron, to fall a little harder for Galo. He blames the blue-haired, strong, stupid bastard for it. He spends almost all of his waking time with Galo and now he spends even the nights next to Galo Thymos. Gets to know him in ways so personal and intimate - Lio blushes each time he recalls any of those late night conversations. In his dorm or Galos - spent reminiscing as the moon shines on Galos tan skin. Lio knows the sound of Galos laughs in their percussions, from deep chuckles to high pitched giggles - he even knows the kind of laughs that Galo does when he’s laughing so hard he can’t breathe. 

Galo has many details. Lio could spend the rest of his life learning them and never get bored. The reality is as much and as the days pass, as things gets better, and Lio has less to focus on - almost all he can do is focus on Galo. Galo is like that, always. For better or for worse. Galo is an idiot with so much intricacy in a way that’s unexpected. Like when Galo admits that there had been a few weeks he gave up half his rations to a little girl and her brother. When Galo tells Lio that he finds Lio to be kind. 

Unexpectedly, the blue-haired, rambunctious, and well-meaning jackass had a lot of moments that leave Lio feeling quite tender. Expectedly, Galo is uncomplicated and that puts Lio at ease in some ways but not in others. 

Galo seems to love Lio back and this reality is also jarring. They never, ever say anything but it’s hard not to feel. The way Galo always walks slower for Lio and his little frame, the way he always shield from the rain during storms because he gets cold easy. 

It’s always those details.

Just like now, in the present, where Galo is perched on the other end of Lios bed. Characteristically shirtless, head laid back on the wall. Lio has his knees up to his chest, chin resting on it as he watches Galo. It’s always like this, and when it gets late - Galo or Lio find some excuse to part. Neither of them really want too, but it’s hard to say. Hard to navigate love when the world has ended and neither of you has a fucking idea what the other thinks.

Galo Thymos is stupid. Lio Fotia is too. 

“It’s late,” Lio murmurs. Galo nods, smiles at Lio. It feels like they’re miles apart and everything in Lio’s head is urging him to be closer. Wrapped up in strong chest, asleep in Galos arms. Or closer in _other_ ways, because the blue-haired bastard has abs and a strong chest and is so unbelievably big against Lios body. He can’t imagine that that detail doesn’t translate. 

It’s heavy and quiet. 

“What’re ya thinkin about, Lio?,” Galo asks genuinely, just wanting to make idle conversation with Lio. It’s late and Lio’s sleepy voice is a gift. 

“ _About you_ ,” Lio wants to say. 

“What?,”

Apparently Lio wanted to say it so badly that he did, the sound of Galos shock jolting him awake like a strike of lightning. His eyes blow up wide, accidentally catching Galos gaze. Before Lio can go back on his word, Galo is speaking 

“About _me_?,” Galo urges “What about me?,”

It’s different. There’s something.. different in Galos gaze. Lio is hooked onto it like, mouth gaping like a fish and gasping. For sarcasm, for air, for anything to get him out of this conundrum. He knows whatever he says next matters and will greatly affect what's to come. He knows it probably won't be bad, but it will be vulnerable and raw and real and hopefully horny. It scares him, Galo that fucking idiot. Galo and his gentleness and patience and probably huge cock that Lio wants to choke on in a romantic kind of way. Plagued with thoughts of him, always. 

Lio isn’t brave, as much as he realizes that he’d been caught in the web that is Galo Thymos and it wouldn’t take very much at all for Lio to be at that idiot's will. A look was all it seemed to take. 

“Just about you,” Lio admits because it’s true. Galo takes a sharp inhale and stares at Lio for a long while. 

“I think about you too,” 

And the words feel so heavy, Lio is frozen. Frozen in the icy lake of Galos knowing stare and desperately aching for the warmth of Galos touch. 

“Can I kiss you, Lio?,” 

“...Yes,” 

Lio approaches Galo this time. It’s a spectacularly surprising event for Galo but he waits as Lio crawls into his lap. Waist narrow, thin wrists but sturdy in an unexpected way. Still, Galo can’t help but feel like he’d break Lio even with the smallest touch. When Lio straddles the fire-fighters waist, he isn’t exactly blushing but he’s holding a breath. Galo does something unexpected, reaches up to cup Lios face in strong hands. Lio leans into the touch on instinct and notes how his entire cheek fits easily into his palm. 

“Pretty,” Galo mumbles and this time Lio burns red.

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot,” 

Galo smiles, it feels like Lio, and does as he’s told. Slots his lips against Lio who tastes a little like toothpaste and kisses him hard. The warmth is just as good as Lio expects but Galo likes to go slow. Lio is impatient, cards his fingers through Galos stupid blue hair and kisses him deeper. He can feel the lick of Galos tongue in his mouth, challenges him by digging his teeth into his bottom lip. It’s the only way Lio knows how to explain what he wants and it feels like it’s working. Galo is half-hard underneath his sweatpants and his hands slide up Lios waist. He kisses Lio with more force. Galo moans into Lio’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Are you sure you want this?,” Galo questions, hands steadily rubbing little circles into Lio’s waist and the gesture is so disgustingly sweet. Lio, egged on by the mutualism of the situation, sighs and whispers.

“You really have no idea how much I want you,” 

Galo chokes on a breath and Lio goes back to kissing him. He wants to swallow every noise from Galos mouth and exchange saliva until it’s the only thing he can remember to do. Galos strong hands travel underneath his shirt and his mouth darts down to his neck. Kissing softly at first, but introducing more force. 

A roll of Lios hips makes him gasp because holy shit - Galos cock feels absolutely _massive_. Something pitchy falls from his lips as he does it again and again, the feeling of Galos teeth sinking into Lio’s neck sends him falling into his touch. Every touch sends his nerves on fire and Lio is burning under the heat of Galos mouth and the rough skin on his hands. 

“Galo,” and it comes out breathy. Galo hums against the columns of Lio’s throat, a look of adoration ever-present. 

“Yeah, baby?,” Galo says like the most natural thing in the world. A throb pulsates on Lio’s cock and he’s half-way about to lose his mind. 

“Fuck, I need to,” Lio fumbles through the words and crawls out of Galos hold. The larger man lets him do what he needs, absolutely too fond of Lio to care what happens next. Making out with him had been a gift from god and anything further is - 

Oh _fuck_ , Lio is pulling his pants down. Crawled between Galos legs, ass and thighs exposed and pulling Galos sweats down his strong muscular body. 

_Holy shit._

It’s a mutual thing. Galos cock half-hard is as thick as a coke-can and for what it’s worth, twice as long. Lio is wrapping his hands around Galo’s dick and it barely fits in both. Neither of them can keep their composure. 

“Lio, wait -,” and Lio is spitting onto the tip. Galo’s mouth is wide and the protest disappears on his tongue. He can’t think to try and say no to Lio who is currently wetting his lips and staring at Galo’s cock. Pumping in his small, fragile hands so vigorously and tightly in a way Galo doesn’t hate. It’s hasty, rushed - but Galo is unable to think about anything else other than the fact that Lio is doing this out of his own free will. 

  
“You’re so big,” Lio says thoughtfully. Galo nods but his eyes are heavy as he watches Lio dip his head down. A lick up a thick vein on Galos cock until Lios mouth is circled around the tip. His mouth is tight and narrow and wet as it closes around the weighty head. Still jerking Galo off with both of his hands and just barely fitting it into his mouth. The thought of how Galo would fit into Lios frame is making Lio hornier than he imagined possible. 

And Galo’s moans are pure sin, hands fisted to either side as Lio sucks on the tip of his cock and widens his jaw to fit more. Slick with spit that pools and leaks onto Galo’s muscular frame. When Lio pulls off, Galo is about to tell Lio that he should slow down. 

“Want you to fuck my face,” Lio commands, less than asks. Galo’s eyes might blow out of his head from the amount of shock he was experiencing. 

“I’ll hurt you,” 

“Please, Galo,” and it’s so hoarse, so absolutely desperate in a way he’s never heard Lio sound before. He had plans for this moment and how it was supposed to go - how much he wanted to make love to Lio’s slender figure. This was beyond his wildest dreams. Galo watches how Lios flushed, pretty face is covered with drool around the mouth and reason dies in the palm of Galos hands. Instead, Galo is wrapping Lios hair carefully in his hands. 

He uses one hand to hold Lios head, still gentle but the other to hold his cock. His voice is raspy, pure desire in every one of his words. He uses his free hand to guide his cock, slaps it against Lios swollen lips. 

“Open your mouth for me, Lio,” Galo says sweetly “And stick your tongue out,” 

And Lio does, embarrassment flooding his body at just how turned on Galo’s commands have made him in a matter of minutes. Pre-cum sticks to his pajama shorts embarrassingly but it all fades when he feels Galo slap his cock onto his tongue a few times. Ruting himself on Lio’s lips and smearing the saliva, watching him so salaciously everything in Lios body aches for it to be down his throat already. Galo is smiling, too sweet for his own good. 

“Pretty,” he says again, guiding Lios mouth to the tip of his cock with easy, slowly using both hands to cradle Lio’s head and neck. Lio moans as it enters his mouth, relaxing his throat slowly. Galo isn’t forceful, takes careful time not to hurt Lio but his grip is so strong. Both of his hands cup Lio’s face so easily - like a doll, in his hands. Made of porcelain that Galo could shatter easily if he wanted too. 

Right now, Lio is busy relaxing his throat around the fucking monster that is Galo’s cock. Thick, and heavy, as it slowly inches into his throat. Galo is groaning, cursing like a sailor. Lio’s mouth is so fucking tight, jaw stretching to take each inch. He can feel Lios tongue on the underneath side, sticking out past his lips to reach further and further. Galo is singing praises about it.

Lio Fotias throat is like silk. Galo is nestled all the way when suddenly he moves, gets on his knees while he lets Lio lay on his side. The position is easier for this, Lio realizes. He’s breathing through his nose and comfortable when he looks up, finally and sees Galo. Galo with his throat bobbing, and sweaty, and panting all because of Lio. In that moment, the blonde decides he would deepthroat this man at absolutely any cost. 

Lio’s nose is pressed against a well-trimmed set of hairs at the base of Galo’s cock when suddenly he feel Galo move. Finally, _finally_ move. He can feel one of his large hands come underneath his throat, pressing his fingers in Lio’s thin neck with a groan. He fucks Lios face with a new found vigor, an obscene noise filling the rooms as saliva gets displaced and falls onto Lio’s sheets with each thrust. Lio breathes through his nose and is whimpering as he chokes violently on Galo’s large cock. 

And Galo keeps twitching in Lio’s mouth, cock pumping with adrenaline and threatening to explode and creampie Lios throat with every movement. Fuck, Lio feels so good it drives Galo up the wall. He can feel the outline of his dick in Lio’s throat and how quickly it moves in and out. It feels amazing - the pleasure makes him lose sight. There’s a sense of satisfaction every time Lio chokes and looks up Galo. With water, desperate eyes 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck - Lio - gonna cum soon if I don’t stop,” 

Unexpectedly, Lios hands come around Galo’s thighs and guide him even deeper. Like a nail in the proverbial coffin - Lio’s eyes come up and meet Galos gaze. All sense of control disappears from his grasp because Lio Fotia might still have super-powers and with a harsh thrust to the back of the throat - Galo cums. Unloads hot white into the small chasm of Lio’s throat and groans when he hears the audible swallow as Lio simply takes it. 

Galo could die like this and be happy, he thinks. Sitting on his knees, he immediately reaches for Lio. Picks him up like a doll and cradles him in his arms - looking sincerely concerned. 

“Are you okay?,” Galo ask frantically. Lio gives a dizzy nod, throat hoarse. 

“Yeah. Need a shower and some tea,” 

Galo looks down at Lios hand, covered in his own cum and his eyes go wide. Amidst all the chaos, Lio was too hard to ignore and made a mess. It was worth it. 

Galo reaches down for Lios hands and lick up the mess with a cheeky smile on his face, before kissing the inside of Lio’s wrist like some kind of romantic The blonde is convinced that he is, really. A blush forces its way on Lios cheek as he wipes wet hand on Galo’s abs. It makes Galo laugh - his favorite laugh, as he hugs Lio close to his body. 

“Hey, Lio,”

“Yeah?,” 

“I love you,” 

Lio laughs. 

“I love you too,” 

“Okay, great. Had to make sure, you know. 

Galo Thymos is stupid. A complete idiot, but Lio’s idiot. 

“I’ll give you a proper orgasm in the morning,” Galo promises. And Lio nods, yawns in Galo’s warm arms and strong chest. 

“I’ll hold you to it, firefighter,” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments r greatly appreciated. wanna write more for these dweebs in the future.


End file.
